Rain Drop Kisses
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Sometimes kisses just taste better in the rain. Liz and Jason


Title: Rain Drop Kisses  
Author: Steffie  
Rating: PG -13 (A little sexuality)  
Category: General Hospital  
Pairing: Elizabeth & Jason  
Summary: Sometimes kisses taste better in the rain  
Notes: What can I say; I hope that baby belongs to Jason.  
Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story.

* * *

"It's raining," he stated casually.

Liz looked up from her drawing that she was working on, and gave him an odd look. "Yeah, I know, has been for 3 hours now," she stated. He turned around, arms folded over his chest, looking at her. He nodded, truly not realizing how odd his statement sounded. Turning his gaze back to the window, he continued to watch the rain. Liz lowered her gaze again and continued with what she was busy it.

"It's raining pretty hard," he stated after a few minutes. Liz looked up again, again looking utterly confused. He wasn't one to really state the obvious, or state very much of anything really. He was the quiet type, and if he did talk, he wouldn't be saying stupid things like the weather conditions unless it was a hurricane. "You wanna tell me how many drops are falling per second as well?" she asked. He turned to her, a very serious look on her face. "I can call the weather channel and find out," he said and Liz had to try her best not to giggle at that.

"No, it's all right, I will just go with an assumption," she said with a chuckle. Putting her drawing aside, she walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist, resting her chin atop his shoulder, her chest pressed to his back. He turned his face slightly, placing a soft kiss on her temple. They watched the rain together for a moment, and a shot of lightening made her slightly jump. He knew that she didn't really like lightning, in fact, it scared the living hell out of her.

"Sometimes I wish it would rain like this all day," she softly sighed. He turned, while she still had her arms banded around him so that they were chest to chest. "And why is that?" he asked, kissing her temple once more. She closed her eyes at the action, sighing again. "Because usually it means you get to stay home longer," she stated. He nodded, knowing that she had a point. No doubt Sonny would have probably called him in by now if it hadn't been raining. Another bolt of lightening made her jump again, and he merely chuckled as her held her.

"For a very temperamental woman, you sure are a coward when it comes to lightening," he stated, which earned a little punch to his shoulder. She pouted, not really liking it when he made fun of her. "Not funny Jason," she said, deepening her pout. Before she realized it though, Jason lifted her face by her chin, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. She was rather caught off guard, not only by the fact that he was kissing her, but by the sheer intensity of the kiss. Her gasp of shock soon turned into little gasps of pleasure as he continued to kiss her. Then they broke apart, she was slightly panting, and a smile crossed her features.

"Hmm," she hummed, licking her lips appreciatively. Jason chuckled, kissing her temple again. "I'm sorry, put your pout is too irresistible not to kiss," he whispered. She chuckled again, but as soon as that loud rumble of thunder now hit, she jumped, a wave of fear washing over her. She was again surprised by the passionate kiss that followed. She grunted when Jason pushed her against the wall, kissing her fervently. But she made no complaint, but instead wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him more tightly to her. After a long kiss, he pulled apart, and rested his forehead to hers.

"I don't know what's come over you, but I think I like this side of you," Liz joked. Jason chuckled, his hand rest against her hip. "I just love you so much," he whispered. She closed her eyes, loving the way the words sounded rolling off his tongue. She knew that Jason loved her, he loved her with all of his heart, he just didn't verbally say it very often.

"You know, when I was younger, I always wanted to kiss in the rain," Liz admitted after a short silence, her fingers tracing the hem of his shirt. Jason seemed confused about it, seeing as she was afraid of lightening and thunder. "Why is that?" Jason asked, tracing her hairline slowly. Liz merely shrugged, keeping her eyes focused on the hem of his shirt. "The ultimate love scene I guess. Soaking wet, kissing in the rain as if life depended on it, preferably in Italy," she stated. Jason chuckled at the last part, knowing that she dreamt of going to Italy for years. Little did Liz know that her dreams would soon become reality.

She pouted again, and Jason was pretty sure it was because she thought she would never go to Italy. Before Liz was out of her daze, Jason was kissing her again. She squealed into his mouth, but those too turned into little moans of pleasure as he continued to kiss her, pushing her further against the wall. It was a very, VERY odd occasion that Liz actually had on a very short skirt, but Jason as happy she was, as his hand slipped under her skirt, caressing her thighs. Without breaking the kiss, Jason swooped her up in his arms, and Liz assumed that he was going to carry her to the bedroom to continue their "innocent kisses". I mean, you go to the bedroom to have sex right?

Right…………………………

She squealed in surprise and pulled away from his kiss as she felt the rain come down crashing on her, instantly drenching her. "Jason!" she squealed. But Jason paid her no head, as he continued to carry her even further into the rain. He put her down at the edge of the porch, and smiled. Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes, a smile broad on his face. "I believe I owe you a rain drop kiss," he whispered. Liz gasped, but a small crossed her features. But then her eyes widened. "What if we get hit by lightening?" she asked. Jason tried not to chuckle at that, but he knew that she was being serious. He stepped closer to her, and Liz could practically feel his heart beat pressed against her chest.

"Then we are just going to have to hurry up and kiss before we get electrocuted," he joked. He didn't give her time to hit him as his lips came crashing down on her. The kiss was more intense then the thunder that rumbled above, but Liz didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter. She was getting her rain drop kiss, and that was all she ever wanted.

* * *


End file.
